1 Detik
by cokelatstroberi
Summary: Shiho telah mengenalnya terlebih dahulu, bukankah sahabat itu berarti dia telah memilihmu? atau mungkin tidak.. Jika Ran bukan teman masa kecil Shinichi, apakah Shinichi akan tetap memilihnya?
1. Chapter 1

Jika Ran bukan teman masa kecil Shinichi, apakah Shinichi akan tetap memilihnya?

Chapter 1 : Friendzone

Seorang gadis bermata coklat amber berjalan cepat melewati koridor ruangan. Rambut coklatnya yang terurai sedikit berantakan tertiup angin, tapi tak sedikitpun mengurangi kecantikan wajah gadis berdarah campuran itu.

Shiho adalah murid paling cantik di SMA Teitan. Setiap kali ia berjalan, orang-orang selalu melihatnya dengan pandangan penuh kekaguman. Tak terhitung banyaknya laki-laki yang pernah menyatakan cinta pada Shiho , tapi tak ada satu pun kabar pernyataan cinta yang diterima.

Ia terus berjalan dengan acuh, seolah tak peduli dengan tatapan banyak laki-laki yang ia lewati. Tangan kirinya sedikit mengangkat tas ransel hitam yang ia bawa, sedikit menariknya ke arah bahu. Tas hitam itu selalu berat dan terisi penuh, karena sang pemilik yang selalu membawa laptop di dalamnya.

Hari ini ia ada janji dengan Shinichi untuk mengerjakan tugas di perpustakaan. Shinichi adalah teman dekat Shiho , tak hanya pintar, Shinichi juga orang yang ramah. Shiho pertama kali bertemu Shinichi di olimpiade komputer, hingga akhirnya mereka menjadi rekan satu tim dalam mewakili indonesia ke perlombaan internasional. Mereka memenangkan juara pertama untuk perlombaan itu, dua orang siswa SMP dari kota Beika.

Bagaikan flashback film kuno, ingatan Shiho membawanya kembali ke masa-masa awal pertemuannya dengan Shinichi.

Shinichi diminta maju ke depan ketika namanya dipanggil sebagai pemenang. Ia melangkah pelan ke arah podium, melewati para peserta lain yang melihat dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Mereka dikalahkan oleh siswa SMP, yang bahkan seharusnya belum mendapatkan pelajaran komputer di sekolah.

Postur tubuh Shinichi yang tegap dan cukup tinggi untuk ukuran anak SMP, dengan senyum simpulnya ketika berjalan ke podium, membuat para wanita di ruangan itu semakin histeris. Shinichi masih berjalan menuju podium tanpa memperhatikan pandangan mata seisi ruangan yang tertuju padanya.

Mungkin bukan hanya orang-orang di sekitarnya, ia juga tak memperhatikan langkah kakinya saat itu. hingga tiba-tiba..

 _Brukkk._

"Ugh.." Kaki Shinichi tersandung dan ia jatuh tersungkur di depan para juri.

Saat itu sepasang bola mata mengawasinya dari depan podium. Iris matanya terlihat berwarna coklat amber, terkena cahaya lampu podium yang begitu terang.

 _Konyol sekali_ , pikir Shiho yang saat itu memperhatian rekan satu timnya.

Tak dapat dicegah, senyum mulai mengembang di wajah Shiho ketika ia memikirkan Shinichi. Terlihat rona merah juga menghiasi wajahnya, kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang putih. Segera ia menutupi senyum itu dengan jemarinya yang lentik. Mungkin berpura-pura batuk adalah solusi terbaik..

"Sepertinya hari ini kau bahagia sekali Shiho ?"

Mata Shiho membulat, menunjukkan warna coklat amber irisnya yang melebar. Tak sampai hitungan detik, Shiho segera menyadari suara di belakangnya adalah suara Shinichi. Ia menurunkan jemari tangan yang tadinya ingin ia gunakan untuk menutupi senyumnya yang jarang tampak - terlebih ketika ia sedang berjalan sendirian di koridor.

Tak butuh waktu lama, secepat hitungan yang tak kasat mata Shiho dapat kembali mengontrol ekspresi wajahnya. Mata coklat itu tidak lagi menunjukkan keterkejutan yang sesaat muncul. Ia segera segera memasang senyum ketus yang sering ia tunjukkan pada Shinichi.

Ai memutarkan tubuhnya ke belakang, hingga Ia dan Shinichi kini berhadapan . Ia menatap Shinichi tajam.

"Bukannya kau yang hari ini bahagia, setelah tim mu menang dalam pertandingan sepak bola sekolah kemarin?" Shiho masih tersenyum, tapi kali ini sengaja ia pasang untuk menggoda Shinichi.

"Kau benar, Shiho . Kali ini untuk pertama kalinya aku tidak menjadi pemain cadangan, dan dengan skor akhir tim kami kemarin, semua orang akan mengetahui kehebatan tendangan bola Shinichi Kudo. Haha".

"Dasar amatir. Bukannya kau sudah menyukai sepak bola sejak kecil? Tapi kenapa kau hanya menonton saja? Tak pernah ikut bermain. Mungkin jika dulu kau sering berlatih bermain bola dan meninggalkan komputer kesayanganmu itu sejenak, kau bisa masuk timnas sepak bola sekarang.

"Kau tahu Shiho , teori itu banyak dibutuhkan sebelum kau turun ke lapangan. Bahkan aku bisa mengalahkan tim lawan hanya dengan berjalan membawa bolanya." Ujar Shinichi, sembari mengarahkan satu jari telunjuknya ke langit-langit.

"Ya, aku yakin kau selalu menang saat memprediksi gerakan lawan. Bahkan meksipun kau tidak tahu cara menendang bola" Shiho mendengus kesal. Tangannya ia lipatkan di dadanya.

Shinichi tertawa mendengar komentar Shiho , tak sedikitpun menanggapi nada sinis yang dilontarkan padanya. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan ucapan Shiho yang kadang terlihat ketus padanya. Shinichi tahu, teman dekatnya itu tidak pernah bermaksud marah padanya, meskipun terkadang Shiho sering bicara dengan nada ketus pada Shinichi.

"Ah, sudahlah. Ayo kita ke kantin saja, temani aku makan siang."

Shinichi merangkul pundak Shiho , menariknya ke arah kantin.

Hari ini untuk kedua kalinya Shinichi tak melihat bola mata Shiho yang membulat lebar. Jantung Shiho berdegup kencang, tapi tak ada seorangpun yang dapat mendengar suara detak jantung itu, bahkan seorang jenius seperti Shinichi sekalipun.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Shiho terus menatap Shinichi.

Tatapan mata Shinichi yang terlihat tajam dan terkadang juga, dalam. Seolah bisa menenggelamkan siapapun yang cukup berani untuk menelisik apa yang tersimpan di dalamnya. Entah mengapa Shiho tak pernah bisa puas saat menatap mata itu. Tidak pernah merasa cukup, apalagi bosan. Berapa kalipun ia melakukannya- menatap mata Shinichi, ia selalu merasa tenggelam dan melihat cerminan seseorang yang mirip dirinya di masa kecil. Dirinya yang terlihat bahagia dan memiliki ambisi. Meskipun sosok sebenarnya dari bayangan itu kini telah terkunci dalam, jauh di sudut ruangan ingatannya, yang tidak pernah lagi ia sentuh.

Shhiho tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika ia tak pernah bertemu Shinichi. Sosok yang selama ini selalu menghiburnya, benar-benar menerima Shiho apa adanya. Sosok yang terkadang menjadi alasan Shiho tetap melanjutkan hidupnya. Tatapan Shiho menegang. Ia segera membuang jauh pikiran tersebut.

"Kau kenapa, Shiho? Kalau tidak enak badan sebaiknya ke UKS saja, nanti aku bilangin ibu guru deh. Kau ini, jangan lupa mengurus dirimu sendiri. Kalau bukan kau yang memikirkan kesehatanmu, siapa lagi coba." Shinichi menggerutu. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit cemas.

Shiho tersenyum simpul. Sekedar meyakinkan Shinichi bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja. Tatapan matanya berubah melembut ketika melihat raut wajah sahabatnya yang terlihat khawatir. Jika ini mimpi, Shiho sungguh tak ingin kembali ke dunia nyata.

Tanpa ia sadari Shinichi telah masuk begitu dalam ke hatinya. Tak hanya sekedar teman berbagi cerita, atau orang yang dapat menyaingi kemampuan analisisnya. Seperti awan yang selalu memayunginya dari terik matahari. Shiho ingin menggapai awan itu. Merasakan tangannya menyentuh gumpalan putih bersih, seperti permen gula. Shiho ingin awan itu selalu ada menemaninya.

Suara langkah seseorang yang tengah berlari kecil bergaung di koridor ruang kelas XI SMA Teitan. Ran terburu-buru mencari ruang guru dan kepala sekolah. Tapi daritadi dia hanya berputar-putar di sekitar ruang kelas saja.

 _Aku bisa telat kalau begini..._

Ran merapikan rambut panjangnya yang berantakan terkena angin. Penampilannya sudah tidak rapi lagi. Ia mengangkat tas selempangnya, membetulkan letaknya di bahu sebelum kemudian mulai mencari ruang kepala sekolah lagi. Ia terus berlari tanpa memperhatikan Shiho dan Shinichi yang tak sengaja berpapasan dengannya di koridor.

"Jadi bagaimana usulku tadi? Kita bisa nonton dan bikin game bareng buat weekend besok. Kau setuju, Shiho?"

Shiho melihat Ran sekilas, sebelum kembali menatap jalan di depannya.

"Terserah kau saja"

Setelah memutari area kelas berkali-kali, akhirnya Ran menemukan ruang kepala sekolah yang dicarinya. Pintu kayu jati itu memiliki pelitur warna cokelat yang mengkilap. Menandakan ruangan tersebut baru saja mengalami perbaikan atau pengecatan ulang di pintunya.

Ran menarik nafas dalam sebelum mengetuk pintu itu. Ini baru pertama kalinya Ran pindah sekolah. Sebelumnya ia tinggal bersama ibunya di Osaka, sebelum akhirnya pindah ke kota Beika untuk mengurus ayahnya. Ia tak ingin ayahnya hidup serabutan, paling tidak ia ingin memastikan ayahnya dapat makan dengan baik. Dengan kemampuan masak yang ia pelajari dari ibunya, Ran yakin ia akan dapat hidup dengan baik di kota Beika.

Tak lama, seseorang dengan rambut yang sedikit memutih dan memakai kacamata membuka pintu. Baju PNS-nya menunjukkan bahwa ia adalah salah seorang pegawai di sekolah tersebut.

Ran tersenyum dan mulai memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai murid pindahan.

...

Jam menunjukkan pukul 13.00. Setelah menunjukkan dokumen untuk mengurus perpindahannya pada kepala sekolah, ia diantar ke ruang guru sebelum diantarkan ke ruang kelas. Ini adalah saat yang paling mendebarkan untuk Ran. Ia belum pernah menjadi murid pindahan. Itu artinya, ia harus melakukan perkenalan di depan kelas, dan mencari teman baru. Ia merasa sedikit canggung, meskipun ia telah berlatih perkenalan sebelumnya.

 _Namaku Ran, pindahan dari SMA Osaka. Aku pindah ke Beika karena mengikuti pekerjaan ayahku. Salam kenal_. Ran mengulang lagi kalimat perkenalan yang sudah berkali-kali ia hafalkan. Ia merapikan lagi seragamnya dan rambutnya yang tadi sempat berantakan. Ia ingin memberikan kesan pertama yang baik pada teman sekelasnya.

Langkah kaki Bu Yova terhenti. Bu Yova adalah wali kelas XI IPA 1, kelas baru Ran. Ia mengantarkan Ran dari ruang guru, dan kebetulan memiliki jam mengajar di kelas tersebut siang ini. Ia akan mengenalkan Ran pada teman sekelasnya. Ia ingin Ran betah di sekolah barunya, dan memberikan nomor kontaknya pada Ran ketika di ruang guru. Berjaga-jaga jika Ran membutuhkan bantuan selama di sekolah.

Ran melihat papan nama kelas XI IPA 1, yang terpasang dengan kuat di atas pintu. Sepertinya ini ruang kelasnya, yang akan menjadi kelas baru Ran selama 2 tahu kedepan.

"Ran, ini ruang kelasnya. Nanti ibu kenalkan kamu ke teman-teman sekelas dulu ya, sebelum kita mulai pelajaran." Bu Yova tersenyum lembut pada Ran, sembari menepuk akrab bahu Ran, mengisyaratkan pada Ran kalau untuk tidak perlu khawatir.

Pintu ruang kelas terbuka. Melihat guru mereka sudah datang, siswa kelas itu pun segera duduk di tempatnya masing-masing dengan tertib. Shinichi melihat bu Yova masuk bersama seorang siswa yang belum pernah ia lihat. Untuk pertama kalinya, Shinichi menatap Ran.


End file.
